1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bumpers for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a bumper system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bumper system for a front end or rear end of a motor vehicle. For a front end of the motor vehicle, the bumper system typically includes a bumper beam extending transversely and secured to a forward end of a pair of front rails, which extend longitudinally and are spaced transversely. The bumper system also includes an energy absorber extending transversely and in front of the bumper beam. The bumper system may include a fascia disposed over and covering the energy absorber.
It is also known that the bumper system protects a body of the motor vehicle from low speed impact with an object through elastic or semi-plastic deformation of the energy absorber. It is further known that the bumper system is an absorber for high-speed impact with an object through major plastic deformation of the bumper beam.
It is further known that a bumper system may have a mechanical device which either lowers down or pushes forward during certain vehicle travel speed to contain the low push bar design within the vehicle approach angle requirement.
It is desirable to provide a bumper system with a lower leg push bar that uses rotation of the push bar instead of its longitudinal deformation to reduce the under side intrusion of lower leg into the vehicle. It is also desirable to prevent a pedestrian""s lower leg from being over-ridden by the bumper during an impact. It is further desirable to provide a bumper system with a pedestrian friendly device on a motor vehicle attached to a bumper beam made of spring steel that stores and resists impact energies. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a bumper system for a motor vehicle that meets these desires.
Accordingly, the present invention is a bumper system for a motor vehicle. The bumper system includes an energy absorber and a bumper beam interconnecting the energy absorber and vehicle structure. The bumper system also includes a push bar disposed below and operatively connected to the bumper beam to deflect and rotate during an impact with an object by the bumper system.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new bumper system is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the bumper system includes a lower leg push bar to prevent a pedestrian""s leg from being over-ridden by the bumper during an impact. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the bumper system has a lower leg push bar that rotates downward in the occurrence of vehicle impact with a leg of a pedestrian. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the bumper system has a lower leg push bar that is capable of rotating up and down in the case of curb or speed bump contact. A further advantage of the present invention is that the bumper assembly includes a pedestrian friendly device attached to a bumper beam made of spring steel that stores internal energies rather than resist energies, which may damage a pedestrian""s leg during incidental vehicle impact.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.